Dzień z życia Lily Snape
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: Alternatywa. A gdyby Lily Evans wyszła za Snape'a?


_Czasami trudno nie mieć wrażenia, że coś, co nas spotyka już kiedyś się nam nie przytrafiło. Tylko co wtedy, gdy sprawa dotyczy miłości? Tej jedynej, niepowtarzalnej miłości? Czy to jeszcze zwykłe déjà vu_?

**Z**egar wybił dwunastą. W Wężu Eskulapa panował przyjemny zaduch i półmrok, pachniało ziołami i eliksirami na bazie alkoholi.

Lily Snape była w aptece zupełnie sama. Niewielu było dzisiaj klientów, zresztą jak zwykle w poniedziałki. Wspaniałomyślnie wypuściła więc stażystkę wcześniej na lunch, a sama zajęła się porządkami. Ustawiała fiolki i tubki z różnymi specyfikami na odpowiednich półkach. Owijała w bawełniane szmatki suszone rośliny i przyklejała odpowiednie nalepki z napisami na poszczególne buteleczki, w których pływały najróżniejsze stwory skąpane w formalinie*.

Apteka Wąż Eskulapa była jej dumą. Gdyby Lily Snape miała dziecko pewnie kochałaby je tak samo jak to niezwykłe miejsce. Zaczęła prowadzić firmę razem z mężem w miasteczku na prowincji. Dopiero po latach dorobili się lokalu na Pokątnej. Zajęło to sporo czasu i kosztowało wiele wysiłku. Jakiś czas szło pod górkę, bo wojna nie sprzyjała interesom. Potem Severus trafił na rok do Azkabanu, za rzekomą współpracę z ciemną stroną, i musiała się wszystkim zająć sama. A kiedy jej mąż wreszcie wrócił, Dumbledore za jej namową przyjął go warunkowo na stanowisko nauczyciela Eliksirów w Hogwarcie.

Lily i Sev nie mieli dzieci. Nie żeby nie próbowali. Starali się dość długo, nic jednak z tego nie wychodziło i w końcu dali sobie spokój. Lily przez jakiś czas chciała się leczyć, sprawdzać po której stronie leży wina, ale Sev sprowadził ją na ziemię, mówiąc, że jest dobrze tak jak jest i nie ma co zamartwiać się rzeczami, na które i tak nie mają wpływu. Ona prowadziła aptekę, on nauczał w Hogwarcie. Na co im było dziecko? I tak widywali się tylko kilka razy w tygodniu, jedli razem niedzielny obiad, spędzali wspólnie weekend.

Sev miał w pracy dużo zajęć. Otoczony był całym przepychem Hogwartu. Ciągle mówił, że marzy o chwili spokoju i prywatności, a także ciszy, bo szalone dzieciaki Bonesów, Davisów, Rayów czy innych Weasleyów robiły taki raban, że zamek trząsł się w posadach. Lily jednak czuła się trochę samotna. Wieczory spędzała warząc eliksiry i czytając książki w mieszkaniu, które wynajmowała nad sklepem. Brakowało jej tego słynnego tupotu dziecięcych nóżek, wesołego paplania o wszystkim i niczym, a nawet prania ubranek gromadce urwisów.

Przetarła słoik z gałkami ocznymi czarnolisów węgierskich i poprawiła wystawkę eliksirów do pielęgnacji włosów. Odruchowo dotknęła swoich rudawych pukli. Przez lata przybrały bardziej kasztanowy kolor, a od oparów znad kociołków i wszelkich specyfików z jakimi się stykała, stały się bardziej kręcone, tłuste i lepkie. Spinała je więc do tyłu, poważnie zastanawiając się, czy nie warto ich obciąć, lub użyć wreszcie jednej z przeraźliwie drogich odżywek marki Ulizanna. A zresztą… Była chyba zbyt praktyczna, by przejmować się takimi głupotami jak włosy.

Skończyła porządki i usiadła spokojnie na zapleczu, biorąc do ręki dzisiejszego Proroka Codziennego. Na głównej stronie poruszało się niespokojnie zdjęcie pucołowatego chłopca z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy.

Neville Longbottom, Złote Dziecko, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył kończył w tym roku jedenaście lat. Sensacją miesiąca było jego dostanie się do Hogwartu. Prorok i cała czarodziejska społeczność pokładali w przerażonym dziecku z fotografii jakieś niesamowite nadzieje. Czy będzie to nowy mistrz eliksirów? Niesamowity pasjonat zielarstwa? A może wyrośnie na aurora, jak jego znamienici rodzice, którzy umarli owej nocy, gdy malec skończył zaledwie roczek.

Lily słyszała przerażającą historię Alicji i Franka Longbottomów wiele razy. Wciąż można było usłyszeć o tym, jak Sami-Wiecie-Kto zamordował ich brutalnie, jak biedna Alicja stanęła miedzy nim a dzieckiem, jak Czarny Pan wyrywał maleństwo z jej zimnych, martwych ramion, gdy już ją zabił.

Lily nie wyobrażała sobie nawet takiego bohaterstwa. Obrosło już legendą, a ludzie powtarzali imię Alicji z prawdziwym pietyzmem i drżeniem w głosie. Mówili o niej jak o pierwszej, największej męczennicy czarodziejskiego świata, tej która nie tylko na świat wydała Złotego Chłopca, nadzieję nowego powojennego świata, ale i była gotowa oddać za niego wszystko.

Pani Snape westchnęła i chcąc się rozchmurzyć przewróciła kartki gazety w poszukiwaniu jednego z jej ulubionych felietonów o quidditchu. Nie cierpiała tego sportu, ale było coś niezwykle dowcipnego i pogodnego w stylu tych drobnych tekstów, że z chęcią wracała do sportowej rubryki. Skrzywiła się. Znowu nic. Ostatnio redaktor o pseudonimie Złoty Znicz nie udzielał się zbyt często.

Dzwonek oznajmiający przyjście klienta wyrwał Lily z zamyślenia. Wyjrzała poprzez szybę gablotki i dostrzegła kogoś, kogo zupełnie się nie spodziewała. Nie było go tu jakoś ze dwa miesiące. Zazwyczaj wysyłała praktykantkę, by go obsłużyła − kupował eliksiry przeciwbólowe w każdy piątek i zawsze dobierał trochę tabletek na sen.

Lily nie miała odwagi sama z nim rozmawiać. Miała już te swoje trzydzieści dwa lata i chyba trochę się zaniedbała. Wstydziła się tłustych włosów i drobnych zmarszczek wokół oczu. Co ją podkusiło by wysłać wcześniej tę małą Paddinkton na przerwę?

− Jest tu kto? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna. Jeśli do tej pory by go nie poznała, to ten głos powiedziałby jej wszystko. Głos, który kiedyś należał do wyrośniętego okularnika chudzielca, teraz służył poważnemu mężczyźnie, wprawdzie wciąż nieco rozczochranemu, ale zupełnie zmienionemu przez życie.

Czarny strój podkreślał jego sylwetkę sportowca. Zmierzwione włosy, gdzieniegdzie przyprószyła już wczesna siwizna, a na policzkach i dłoniach miał drobne blizny po zadrapaniach i kontuzjach. Lily wiedziała, że parę lat temu, po zdobyciu Mistrzostwa Świata z narodową drużyną Anglii zakończył karierę sportową. Trąbiono o tym w czarodziejskim radiu i ktoś nawet zrobił z nim wywiad o obrzydliwie patetycznym tytule ,,James Potter – człowiek, który zręcznie podawał kafla".

− Tak, jestem. – Wychyliła się w końcu zza kontuaru, przygładzając włosy.

− Poproszę dwie fiolki eliksiru wzmacniającego, szybko gojącą maść na siniaki, coś na złamania i odrobinę suszonej mięty – powiedział jednym tchem, przyglądając się gablotce z paskudztwami zatopionymi w formalinie.

− Pięć galeonów, dwa sykle – oświadczyła pospiesznie, pakując specyfiki do papierowej torby.

Sięgnął do kieszeni. Przejrzał drobne i ostatecznie rzucił jej sześć galeonów. Zirytowała się. Wolałaby, by już sobie poszedł, a tak trzeba mu było jeszcze wydawać resztę...

Zaczęła grzebać w kasie. Popatrzył na nią i zdziwił się bardzo.

− Evans? – spytał, a ona podniosła oczy znad skarbczyka.

− Właściwie to Snape – poprawiła go szybko.

− Och, no tak… Zapomniałem, że wyszłaś za… za niego – powiedział to tak, jakby chciał ją obrazić.

Zła, że ją rozpoznał i na dodatek śmiał robić jakieś przytyki, rzuciła mu gniewnie piętnaście sykli. Sięgnął po nie.

− Ty, jak widzę, też masz żonę – powiedziała zaczepnie, dostrzegając obrączkę na jego prawej dłoni.

− Nie – odpowiedział szybko. − Moja żona nie żyje.

− Oh… Ja… − Lily zarumieniła się i poczuła, że robi jej się strasznie głupio. No tak. Nie skojarzyła jakoś wcześniej, że być może ubrany był na czarno z powodu żałoby. − Bardzo mi przykro.

− Cóż. Anna była zupełnie zdrowa, kiedy wychodziła za mnie. Niestety, podczas jednej z podróży zaraziła się smoczą szkarlatyną. Zbagatelizowaliśmy to. Byliśmy młodzi i głupi. Nie doleczyła choroby, a po latach pojawiły się komplikacje. Umarła dwa miesiące temu. Jeszcze się nie odzwyczaiłem od tego... – James Potter nerwowo przesunął kciukiem po złotym krążku na swoim palcu.

No tak. Pewnie dlatego co tydzień kupował specyfiki na ból. A Lily myślała, że może leczy kaca po balangach z jego szalonym przyjacielem Blackiem. Syriusz Black podobno chciał się niedawno żenić z jakąś mugolką, ale ostatecznie rzucił ją w cholerę i przeprowadził się do Essex, gdzie, jeśli wierzyć plotkom z Czarownicy, zamieszkał z nową wokalistką Fatalnych Jędz.

Dzwonek zwiastujący nadejście klienta znowu zadzwonił. Lily ciesząc się, że może to zakończy niezręczną rozmowę z Potterem, spojrzała w kierunku drzwi. Zdziwiła się bardzo, widząc rozczochranego chłopca, na oko sześciolatka, w eleganckich ciemnych szatach i okularach na nosie.

− Tato, no chodź wreszcie! – Tupnął dzieciak i pociągnął Jamesa Pottera za rękaw szaty.

− Miałeś na mnie czekać, pod sklepem ze sprzętem do quidditcha. Pozwoliłem ci oglądać miotły tylko dlatego, że obiecałeś nigdzie się stamtąd nie ruszać!

− Ale… Widziałem tę miotłę… Tato! Tato, kupmy ją! Proszę!

− Masz już dwie miotły John. – James Potter spojrzał na syna surowo. Byli bardzo podobni do siebie. Chłopiec był drobny, dość chudy, ciemnowłosy (i do tego nieco bezczelny) − wykapany ojciec. Tylko oczy miał niebieskie jak niebo i policzki nieco bardziej pyzate.

− Mama na pewno by mi kupiła! – mały zrobił smutna minę, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. James oczywiście od razu wyczuł szantaż.

− Mama powiedziałaby, że masz już dwie miotły.

− To miotły dla dzieci! – John nie dawał za wygraną. – Jestem już duży, potrzebuję dużej miotły! Prawda psze pani?!  
Mały dostrzegł swoją szansę w zaczepieniu Lily. Zerknęła na niego niepewnie. Był całkiem uroczym dzieckiem.

− No nie wiem. Powinieneś chyba jeszcze podrosnąć…

− Słyszałeś? – James Potter poprawił synowi kołnierzyk.

− Ona mówi tak, tylko dlatego, że jest twoją koleżanką. Mama by się zgodziła! – Mały był już bliski zrobienia sceny rozpaczy.

− Mama skrzyczałaby mnie, że cię rozpieszczam! – James przygryzł wargę wyraźnie rozzłoszczony. – Jak będziesz tak marudził to nigdzie cię więcej nie zabiorę. A już w szczególności nie do wujka Syriusza i cioci Rity.

− Ona nie jest moją ciocią! Jest nowa i dziwna. Nie lubi mnie, zmusza mnie do jedzenia szpinaku i wątróbki i… – mały zaczerpnął powietrza podejrzanie spazmatycznie - nie umie gotować!

− Dosyć tego. Poczekaj na zewnątrz. – James wysłał chłopczyka za drzwi. Ten założył ręce na krzyż i głośno tupiąc wyszedł przed sklep. Kiedy ojciec się obrócił, malec pokazał mu język, co Lily mogła zobaczyć przez oszkloną witrynę apteki.

− Przepraszam cię za niego. – Potter zgarnął zakupy z lady i westchnął głęboko. – Od śmierci Anny strasznie się buntuje. Naprawdę nie można z nim dojść do ładu. Jest jeszcze mały i brakuje mu matki. Musi znosić moje nieudolne gotowanie, to że ciągle pracuję i nie jestem specjalnie dobry w sprzątaniu i zajmowaniu się domem. Zresztą nie tylko mieszkanie potrzebuje kobiecej ręki.

− Och. Może ja z nim porozmawiam? – W przypływie instynktów matczyno-opiekuńczych Lily wysunęła propozycję. Po chwili dotarło do niej w co się pakuje. Już zaczynała żałować tej nieprzemyślanej decyzji.

− Naprawdę? Mogłabyś? – Twarz Jamesa Pottera rozpromieniła się nieco. – Zostawiłbym go u ciebie na trochę. Dokończyłbym szybko zakupy. Mały nudzi się strasznie i to wszystko okropnie się przedłuża.

− Tak, tak. Dam sobie radę – mruknęła Lily, bo głupio jej już się wycofać. James Potter uśmiechnął się do niej niezwykle ciepło i przez chwilę kobieta czuła się tak, jakby miała déjà vu, przebłysk jakiegoś innego, poprzedniego życia.

Mężczyzna wyszedł z apteki. Przez szybę sklepu widać było, jak przekonuje i poucza sześciolatka by był grzeczny. Naburmuszony malec wchszedł do środka i popatrzył na Lily Snape oczami swojej matki.

− Nazywasz się John, prawda?

− John James Emmerick Potter – wyrecytował chłopiec szybko. – Jakbym był dziewczynką to nazwaliby mnie po prostu Henrietta i byłoby po sprawie!

− Jesteś strasznie pyskaty Johnie Jamesie Emmericku – stwierdziła Lily i zachęciła go by wszedł za ladę. Mały zrobił to, po czym przylepił nos do szyby gablotki, za którą stały odrażające specyfiki z rozprutych żab, wisiały małe ptasie czaszki i mysie wątróbki.

− Fajno tu – powiedział dzieciak, próbując dźgnąć palcem wyjątkowo brudną fiolkę z bordową cieczą.

− Lubisz miotły? – Lily spróbowała znaleźć jakiś temat by go zainteresować. Bez zajęcia gotów jeszcze wywrócić jej cały sklep do góry nogami.

− Tak. Będę grał jak tata! Mama mówiła, że nie pozwoli mi nawalać w piłę, bo to głupie i niedojrzałe, i tak jak ojciec połamię sobie nogi, ale teraz jak już umarła, to pewnie będę mógł.

− Nie jest ci przykro, gdy mówisz tak o mamie? – Lily czuła, że ma mieszane uczucia co do tego dziecka.

− Nie. Sama mówiła, że ,,po jej trupie". Zresztą, nie lubię jej już! Zostawiła nas i poszła sobie do nieba.

Lily niespecjalnie wiedziała, co zrobić. Nie maiała zbyt dużego doświadczenia z dziećmi. Nawet syna swojej siostry widziała tylko kilka razy w życiu.

− To co z tym quidditchem? Na jakiej pozycji chcesz grać? - Szybko zmieniła temat.

− No, jako ścigający – powiedział mały Potter, tonem stwierdzającym oczywistą oczywistość. − Bo tata też nim był i zdobył najwięcej punktów w meczu o mistrzostwo z Węgrami!

− Brawo. – Lily starała się wykrzesać jak najwięcej entuzjazmu − Ten twój tata jest całkiem fajny, dlaczego jesteś dla niego taki niemiły?

Sama nie wierzyła w to co mówi. James Potter – fajny gość.

− Nie wiem. Czasem mam taką złość, no wiesz… psze pani… - Mały wspiął się na jeden ze stołków za ladą i przyglądał sękom na starym, drewnianym blacie.

− Chcesz pooglądać gazetę? – Niezręczna cisza dręczyła Lily. Nie sądziła, że rozmowy z dzieckiem są takie skomplikowane.

− Już widziałem. – Mały rozglądał się po sklepie z żywym zainteresowaniem. Z perspektywy sprzedawacza to wszystko wydawało się zdecydowanie bardziej ciekawe.

− Czasem są w Proroku ciekawe felietony o quidditchu. Tata ci czytał?

Dlaczego to dziecko musiało lubić akurat quidditch? Lily nie miała o tej grze zbyt dużego pojęcia. Wiedziała tylko to, co czasem przeczytała w rubryce dla fanów.

− Tak czytał mi felfetony. Jeszcze zanim je wydrukowywali! Lubił czytać i mi, i mamie, co tam nawypisywał. Mama zawsze mówiła, że nie są kiepskie, a czasem bardzo się śmiała! Odkąd umarła... on już tego nie robi. Nie czyta mi i nie pisze tych feletonów. Słyszałem jak wujek Remus mówił, że dali mu urlop, żeby sobie poradził z nerwami.

− Och… Złoty Znicz, no tak mogłam się domyślić – bąknęła Lily nieco zaskoczona. Myśl, że przez kilka lat prawie codziennie bawił ją James Potter wydała jej się całkiem dziwna.

Ten James Potter!? Przecież jego poczucie humoru ograniczało się do wrzucenia dziewczynie myszy za kołnierz, albo ściągnięcia komuś gaci przed całą szkołą.

− A ty, psze pani? Czytasz czasem swoim dzieciom? – spytał mały John, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

− Ja nie mam dzieci – odpowiedziała Lily nieco chłodno, ale zgodnie z prawdą.

− Och... - mały zdziwił się. - Mama zawsze mówiła, że to strasznie przykro jak w domu nie ma dzieci i że załatwią mi z tatą siostrzyczkę, albo braciszka, i że ona obiecuje, bo przecież ,,niedobrze jak się dziecko chowa bez rodzeństwa" – chłopczyk zacytował, udając czyjś dystyngowany ton. Może matki? Choć Lily ciężko jest uwierzyć, że poważna, praktyczna kobieta mogłaby wyjść za kogoś takiego jak James Potter.

− Jesteś trochę podobna do mojej mamy, oczywiście nie teraz… Ona teraz gnije w grobie, tak jak powiedział wujek Syriusz – oznajmił chłopczyk, a Lily popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona.

− Black powiedział ci coś takiego? – oburzyła się.

− Nie mi. Podsłuchałem, jak wujek powiedział tacie, że ma się uspokoić, bo mama i tak już… no gnije w grobie. – Mały zawstydził się, jakby dotarło do niego, że może rzeczywiście powiedział coś brzydkiego.

Lily miała ochotę przytulić tego biednego, lekko już wykolejonego przez los, chłopczyka. Z jednym zgadzała się w sumie − James Potter powinien wziąć się czym prędzej w garść. Jeśli małego dalej będą wychowywać i raczyć radami tacy ludzie jak ten obszarpaniec i wieczny swawolnik Black, to z dzieciaka wyrośnie jakiś chuligan i socjopata.

− Już jestem. – Dzwoneczek przy drzwiach oznajmił powrót ojca i mały John zaczął marudzić, że przecież mogliby jeszcze trochę zostać w aptece. Lily nie protestowała, ale James Potter najwyraźniej przeczuwał już, że nie jest zbyt mile widzianym gościem. Podziękował jej i więcej nie przeszkadzał.

Potterowie wyszli. Lily Snape westchnęła i przez chwilę patrzyła przez przezroczystą witrynę sklepową jak obydwaj znikają za rogiem ulicy.

Może gdyby los potoczył się inaczej sama miałaby teraz syna w tym wieku? A może córkę? Może jej dziecko tak, jak ten biedny, pozbawiony rodziców Longbottom kończyłoby właśnie jedenaście lat? Może miałoby na nazwisko Potter?

Ta ostatnia myśl przyszła niespodziewanie, jak list z Hogwartu, ale zarazem była.. jakaś taka oczywista. Jak przebłysk innego życia, dalekiego, niespełnionego, innego wcielenia...

Lily Snape lubiła się czasem zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby... gdyby urodziła się lata wcześniej, gdyby nie poznała Severusa w dzieciństwie, gdyby nie stała się czarownicą, lub przyjęła jedno z zaproszeń Jamesa Pottera na tę jego, pożal się Merlinie, randkę.

Zegar wybił piętnastą. Wszedł kolejny klient i Lily sprzedała mu sproszkowany ogon traszki, kilogram suszonych fig i odrobinę majeranku.

Linda Paddinkton, jej stażystka i praktykantka, wróciła z lunchu mocno spóźniona i paplała o tym, jak przypadkiem spotkała bardzo miłego mężczyznę i uroczego chłopczyka, pod sklepem z markowym sprzętem do Quiddicha. Lily zerknęła na nią znad Proroka Codziennego, gdzie na pierwszej stronie niepewnie uśmiechał się pucołowaty chłopiec z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy.

I nazywał się on Neville Longbottom.


End file.
